


DEAD FRIEND

by RYEONG



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Drowning, F/F, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYEONG/pseuds/RYEONG
Summary: Amnesiac Chou Tzuyu is being haunted by someone from her past - someone who killed all of her old friends by drowning them, each in different, gruesome ways. Her best shot of figuring it out is by owrking with a stranger, Myoui Mina, and someone oddly familiar, Hirai Momo.wp @ maubnee





	1. 01 - CHANGE

**Author's Note:**

> original from wattpad, as always, but this one is actually on a acc i'm an admin on. @maubnee

CHANGE IS GREAT.  But sometimes it isn't done by choice.

                   Tzuyu wanted to know everything, about her friends and, most importantly, herself. She was never told stories about stuff before she lost her memories. Hell, she doesn't even know how she lost them in the first place!

                   She was certain that everyone was lying to her and when Jeongyeon, a girl who claimed to be her friend in high school, approached her and told her that another old friend had dead and that a certain 'Sana' was after her, she was definitely correct to be suspicious.

                   "Jihyo told me she saw something weird and now she's dead." Jeongyeon told her as she took a drag of her cigarette. She tapped her foot on the ground maybe out of impatience, maybe out of discomfort, but whatever it was, the tap-tap was annoying and somewhat triggering for the younger. "Lately, I've been seeing stuff too. Have you?"

                   "No......." Tzuyu couldn't help but hold onto the question, pondering over it all day. It kept her awake that night, and the night after that, and the night after that- It still haunts her to this very day.

                   Was she lying? Jeongyeon seemed to be thinking about that too, as she surveryed the clothes Tzuyu wore. A white turtleneck and grey cardigan. "You look so different." She threw her cig to the ground and stomped on it, making an aggressive tap-tap sound. Why did that irritate her so much? She reached over to her bag and pulled out a photo out. "You never left your house without makeup."

                   "Why'd you come to me?" Tzuyu was very suspicious. It'd been months since the 'accident' and she only just showed her face now. She couldn't count how many times she' been lied to but, ironically, she couldn't tell a lie for the life of her. She looked at the photo and bit her bottom lip, her head aching already. "Were you there when the accident happened?"

                   Jeongyeon gave her a glare before looking away. "T-that doesn't matter! What I wanted to say to you was I think this is all because of Sana!"

                   "Sana? Who's that?" The amnesiac's brows knitted tightly together as her eyes narrowed. The name was so off but familar, yet she couldn't tell anyone she remembered something. They would be even more weird around her.

                   "No-one important," Jeongyeon muttered, slinging her bag over her shoulder and standing up. "Take care." It was a pity they couldn't chat more but it wasn't right.

She just needed more time to find herself. This was a puzzle for her to solve herself.

+

CHANGE IN BEHAVIOUR,  though not really that drastic, can surprise yourself and others.

                   When Tzuyu awoke from her short, 3 week long coma she not only couldn't remember anyone's name including her own but she seemed to be unfamiliar with her own body.

                   She stared at her hands and arms with wide eyes and, when she got a hold of a mirror, nearly screamed. She tossed the mirror the ground, breaking it into 5 shards. One was sharper than the other, one was more distorted.

                   Jump to the present. Tzuyu sits in class. She constantly bites her nails, a trait she just got after the 'accident'. She bits hard, a bit too hard and blood comes pouring out of the wound.

                   She hides her hurt finger quickly but it seemed like the blood wouldn't stop flowing. It got so much, when her hands were literally trying to contain all this blood, that she couldn't help but let a squeak out.

                   The rest of the class goes silent and she flushes red. She bows to the professor as she stands up before dashing to the bathroom.

                   She stares at herself in the dirty mirror. Her cut finger, drenched in blood, sticks out and she pokes her cheek with it. A smile creeps up on her face. She is cupping her face with both hands now, the blood still flowing out of the slit and down her neck.

                   Suddenly, it all turned to water and she couldn't breath. She coughs, and coughs, and eventually vomits. The vomiting lasted for what seemed like forever and when she opens her eyes, she gasps and backs away, slipping on her worst nightmare.

Water .  It was like a pool, there was so much water.

+

CHANGE CAN BRING  back memories and turn them into never-ending sadness.

                   After changing everything about her, the new and improved Chou Tzuyu was as sad as she ever was. She was angry but she'd been way angrier before.

                   After hearing the news of Jihyo's tragic death and the incident in the bathroom, she was prepared for the worse. They all come in threes, they say, and boy were they right.

                   Hirai Momo, 25, Japanese exchange student, majoring in psychology, specifically focused on the theory of dreams and such. She'd her eye on Tzuyu for a while, but now was the time to strike.

                   "I'm so sorry," Momo muttered under her breath after breaking the news that Jeongyeon was indeed dead. "I, um, found her in the developing room. I knew you and here were friends."

                   "Really? You know more than I do." Tzuyu snickered and pushed back a strand of damp hair. She shivered, wiping her hand in her cardigan. "She came to speak to me yesterday. It's weird."

                   Momo's eyes lit up. Oh yeah, she also ran a gossip site based around the area and, most notably, focused on the college. This was a great story. "What did she say to you?"

                   "Someone died. My old friend. I don't really remember much about her or Jeongyeon, in fact I'm not even certain who I am." She smiled though everything was so depressing. "Someone named Jihyo died. Could you help me look into this? I want to find out why everyones dying so suddenly."

                   "Of course, I'll help you!" Momo was more than willing to do anything to get a story and this was as juicy as it gets. "I think you're talking about Park Jihyo, she was majoring in psychology and minoring in music. She was very popular."

                   Tzuyu nodded and the two began to stroll around campus. "It's a pity I never reunited with them. I only met Jeongyeon once and now she's dead. Am i cursed?" They both chuckled but something caught the younger's eye.

                   She halted and focused on a group of people. Jeongyeon was in the midst of the three others. Then, a girl with a pink and black dress turned around to face her.

                   She gasped. She looked identical to her, yet with more makeup and a sick smirk playing on her lips. She strutted over to her and Tzuyu held her breath as her twin spoke:

"You are not worthy to hang with us! If you show up here one more time, I'll kill you! But, Sana-ah, maybe you'll do that yourself."

                   "TZUYU!" She was catapulted back into reality with a loud scream from Momo who was right in front of her, smiling. It took a moment for her eyes to focus but when she did, she noticed how Momo's shirt was black and pink. But she shook away any weird thoughts she had.

                   "We should go to the library. I have a friend who is very good at this type of stuff." Momo proposed, her grin never falling. Tzuyu, in a dazed state nodded and began following her blindly.

Now, Momo's smile had turned into a very familiar smirk.


	2. 02 - LOOKS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to add, this story is inspired by two south korean horror films . dead friend/ the ghost/ ryeong (2004) & nightmare (2000)

LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING  and what a liar pretty blonde girls are.

                   Momo was a liar and she knew it. She was leading the unsuspecting victim into a trap, one full the brim of water. This was way too fun for her.

                   The library was quiet and empty except for a black haired girl who was seemingly hard at work at a computer. She turned to Momo as soon as she walked in and scoffed.

                   "What are you doing, Minari? Are you scoffing at me?" Momo said in a cutesy voice that made Tzuyu shiver. There was something about that voice that was off. "I need your help, Mina-ah. What do you know about Yoo Jeongyeon and Park Jihyo?"

                   Mina shut her eyes for a second, trying to locate the folder in her mind that stored all this information. "Park Jihyo was a singer and I'm sure Jeongyeon did photography. Why?"

                   "Tzuyu wants to know ⎯ Tzuyu?" Momo turned but Tzuyu was nowhere to be seen and that made Momo angry. She huffed and tightened her fists.

Why was she angry? Was it because she was so close to getting a story for her shitty newsletter or was there something more?

+

LOOKS WERE EVERYTHING  in highschool and Tzuyu was the epitome of beauty.

                   Back then, she was very different. Instead of straight hair, it was more spikey and styled. She wore heavy eye makeup and wore a leatherjacket everyday, even though that was definitely not part of the school uniform.

                   Her, Jeongyeon, Jihyo and Nayeon really ran the school. Every girl was afraid of them, it was such a surprise when Tzuyu started hanging out with the weird girl, Sana.

                   Sana has long, dark, brown hair that covered her face and she was always smiling. She wore turtlenecks everday and you could barely get 5 words out of here. Unless you were Tzuyu.

                  "Mina-unnie, what do you want to do  in college?" It was clear she was very comfortable around the elder and that made Jihyo and Jeongyeon really angry as they watched from a far.

                  "I'm going to do psychology," Tzuyu continued on. "And I want to write a--"

                  "I want to be you."

                  Sana's words struck a nerve. Tzuyu's happy, friendly mood was replaced with anger. Her breathing became hard and she looked up at her friends who smiled, urging her to do something she'd regret.

                  "You'll never be me." Suprisingly, Tzuyu didn't want to loose this friend. "Be yourself." She gave Jihyo a snarl and turned back to face Sana.

                  Sana was stunning. Tzuyu was in love but far too embarrassed to tell the others. The feeling was mutual, though, and that was why their fingers somehow intertwined.

                  "That's enough!" Nayeon screamed, pulling the two apart. "Tzuyu-ah, don't get close to this bitch! She's been lying to us the whole time! Her name isn't Mina, it's Sana!"

                  Tzuyu froze and turned to Sana. "Mina, is she right?" Sana looked up at her with big, tearful eyes and she knew right away. With a huff, she grabbed her bag and dashed to the group.

                  "TZUYU!" Mina- no, Sana screamed and let all the tears out. "Tzuyu-ah, I never forgot about you!"

                  "You're not worthy to hang with us!" Tzuyu recited the same phrase she said everytime she let someone down or, honestly, when someone let her down. "If you show up here one more time, I'll k-kill you!" She hesitated before adding,

"but, Sana-ah, maybe you'll do that yourself."

+

TZUYU WAS CRYING.  In the bathroom, debating whether or not she was ever a good person.

                  She knew there was a reason for all this secrecy but never knew she wished death upon someone. But why did Sana lie to her? Why did she walk away from such a beautiful person?

                  "Tzuyu-ah!" A unfamiliar voice called and banged on the stall door. She quickly opened the door to face Mina, the girl who triggered her breakdown. "Tzuyu-ah, Momo has something to show you!"

                  "I'm s-sorry..." Tzuyu sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "M-Momo? What is it?" She remembered Momo's black and pink shirt and that smirk.

                  "She found out new things about Jeongyeon--"

"I need to find Nayeon, Im Nayeon." Tzuyu interrupted. "I need to find out more, before she ends up dying like them."


	3. 03 - HATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had some problems publishing this. i used onenote while writing this because i need to keep a backup copy in case of it getting deleted by accident, but when i copied and pasted this in wattpad and on this as well, it looks very weird though i formatted it the same way as the others. i do not know how to overcome this, so most chapters will look like this from here on out.

**_MOMO HATED NOT_** being in control.

 

                   She liked to have power, her ability to manipulate people was outstanding. But Tzuyu was oblivious and only Mina could see past that fake kindness.

 

                   Mina, as she walked back into the library with Tzuyu following her closely, clenched her jaw at the sight of Momo's face. She hated the older, always did, and she was not planning on changing her opinions any time soon. For months now, Momo was not acting like herself.

 

                   She was not that Momo Mina used to find even a bit decent. She was a snob, a weirdo with an obsession with gossip. She was a bully. Mina was baffled by how quickly she changed.

 

                   "Tzuyu, where did you go?" Momo smirked, rubbing her sweaty palms together. Mina noticed how she was struggling to steady her breathing as she spoke. "We found out something  about Jeongyeon-"

 

                   "Momo, don't you have a class to go to?" Mina interrupted her, sending her a look that screamed 'get out of my sight'. "Wouldn't like to miss another lecture about dreams, would you/"

 

                   With a huff, Momo nodded. "I'm sorry, Tzuyu, I had to finish my thesis-"

 

                   "It's all right, go." Tzuyu smiled yet she felt a bit lightheaded. There was something about Momo that reminded her of her past, though she couldn't remember who or what exactly.

 

                   When Momo finally left, Mina sighed out of relief. She rushed to her computer, adjusted the monitor and gestured to the amnesiac to look at whatever info they found on her past friend.

 

                   "Look," Mina's voice was deep. She pointed towards a picture of Jeongyeon with two other girls- one being Tzuyu! "That's Jeongyeon, you and Minatozaki Sana-"

 

                   "No, that's Mina. Kang Mina." Tzuyu's head began to ache as she attached the face to that name. That cursed name. "I remember her- she was my friend."

 

                   "Well, she must have a doppelganger because she's Sana." Mina chuckled, but stopped the second she noticed Tzuyu's pained expression. With a sigh, she opened a new tab. With a few smacks at her keyboard, she called for Tzuyu again. "Is this who you're talking about?"

 

                   Tzuyu's lidded eyes looked over at the screen, her heart nearly stopping at the sight of her unofficial girlfriend. "Y-yeah," She swallowed harshly, "That's Mina. I remember her. She's the only person I can r-remember!"

 

+

 

 ** _"I HATE YOU!"_** Tzuyu shouted at the top of her lungs, pushing Sana to the ground. "You lied to me!"

 

                   It was a dark night, one the teen spent in the comfort of her bed until she heard her window open. The intruder turned out to be Sana, who came to try to explain herself.  But Tzuyu was trying to keep her guard up.

 

                   "I will never forgive you!" Tzuyu screamed. "I trusted you! I fucking trusted you!" She held back tears.

 

                   Sana gulped and started at the floor, her hands clenching into fists. Her bottom lip was nearly bleeding from how hard she was biting it. "I just wanted to be with you a-again!" She croaked out, even though she knew it would change nothing.

 

                   "You're a witch! You deserved to be burned like your mother!" Tzuyu, in the heat of the moment, blurted out and grabbed the girl's hair before throwing her against the wall.

 

                   Sana let out a wail and clutched her stomach. She couldn't even catch her breath before Tzuyu grabbed her head up again, staring into her eyes while wearing a sick smirk.

 

                   "Go kill yourself!" Tzuyu spit, then she strutted out of the room.

 

+

 

 ** _"TZUYU!" MINA CALLED OUT,_** snapping her out of her weird trance.

 

                   "Oh? Sorry, I just had a flash.. flashback." Tzuyu tried to make sense of it all. These memories were happening chronologically, so far, but it felt like there was a missing piece. Of course there was.

 

                   "Hey, are you amnesiac or something?" A short laugh left Mina's mouth but, upon sensing the girl's discomfort, changed her tone once again. "Oh. How- How did it happen?"

 

                   "I- I drowned or something...." Tzuyu reached up to rub her temple as it began to hurt. Everything in her body was aching. "No one really gave me answers. I was in a coma for a month."

 

                   "Really?" Mina propped her head on her hand, curious about her tragic, near-death experience. "Why hasn't anyone told you about how you nearly died? It was you who nearly died, not them! You have a right to know! But- why haven't they told you about your past?"

 

                   Tzuyu gulped, thinking of an answer. After a long enough silence, she let a tear fall down her cheek as she responded; **_"Was a bad person."_**


End file.
